


Our Son

by Kylorens



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gustave is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorens/pseuds/Kylorens
Summary: A quick little drabble I wrote for fun, the aftermath of Christine's untimely passing.





	Our Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall dig it.

        Gustave stood across from him, his right hand extended, and the back of his fingers pressed against the deformity of the others face. Erik looked down at the child, who was trying his hardest to see through to the beauty that laid beneath Mister Y's physical appearance.

       The young man closed his eyes and turned to look towards his father, or the man he had spent ten years getting to know as his father. Gustave approached the other man, who was crying over the body of his recently deceased wife. Raoul's fingers clutched and desperately gripped at Christine's blue dress. His gasped a sob, that rattled his throat and he coughed out a cry. His teeth grit as he tried to force himself to stop.

        Gustave leaned against the fence of the docks. The boy was only ten years old and had so much to think about now, life without his mother, without the kind words or reassurance when he was nervous, or scared… The young boy would have to live his life without hearing another beautiful note from his loving mother. Gustave would never be able to hear her speak again. The young man slid down the post he had leaned against and hugged his knees as he thought of his blissful life with his mother and father in France. It wasn't perfect, no not at all. Mother and Father often would fight, and Gustave would get yelled at, mostly by father, and mother would always be there to clean up the crying young man.

        The Phantom watched his son, a young man he hardly knew, him yet cared so deeply about, succumb to the realization that his life was going to change completely. The phantom returned his mask to his face before pushing himself to stand. The man felt something burn within him, something which he had felt before, a rage that pushed him forward, a lust for revenge. This urge had moved him across the dock, stepping over Christine's body, and the sobbing Raoul.

       At the sound of the Phantom’s steps Raoul glanced up, his vision was blurred from his crying, and his hands shook, but he had enough coordination to grab Erik's sleeve, and pull him back before the man did something truly regretful.

       “Phantom.” Raoul's voice cracked as he swallowed a future sob. “You mustn't go after them. You _can't_ disappear… you need to be here for my- for for _your_... no.” Raoul took a deep breath. “You need to be here for _our_  son, no matter who his father is… he is our’s now and you have to be here for him, just as I do. _Please_ stay with me."


End file.
